


the moon is chasing me

by estrella30



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estrella30/pseuds/estrella30





	the moon is chasing me

So I have [](http://lyra-sena.livejournal.com/profile)[**lyra_sena**](http://lyra-sena.livejournal.com/) here with me for the weekend and last night we were watching SPN (because again, read that sentence. I have an unsuspecting fangirl IN MY HOUSE. HELLO. Of COURSE I made her watch SPN!!) Anyway! We were watching and Lyra thought she had seen the episode before, but it turns out she hadnt and it was a different one she'd seen but since they only have like, three sets (maybe) it just _looked_ the same. And _then,_ since we were, you know, DRUNK, somehow it morphed into all of SPN being filmed in Tom Welling's basement. (Which makes it HARD! Because they have to schedule filming aroung when Jamie's out of town! See? Very hard!)

*koff*

Anyway! Here! Have some j2 porn with your Sunday morning coffee!

This is for [](http://agt-spooky.livejournal.com/profile)[**agt_spooky**](http://agt-spooky.livejournal.com/) for sending me the dvd of LOVE the other day. Thanks to [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=azewewish)[brenda](http://www.livejournal.com/users/azewewish/) for the awesome beta and for not hanging up on me last night when I drunkenly shouted DID YOU DO MY BETA, BITCH?? on the phone.

I am the best friend EVER. No, really.

Title shamelessly stolen from a line in the last Dave Matthews song I had on in the car yesterday morning. I have no shame.

 

 **Title** \- the moon is chasing me  
 **Pairing** \- JA/JP  
 **Rating** \- NC17  
 **Size** \- ~1700 words

 

 

_**the moon is chasing me** _

 

 

The first time they fuck, it’s fast and hard and against the wall in Jared’s townhouse, late on a Friday night. Jensen’s had just enough to drink that Jared’s tongue in his mouth isn’t weird, but necessary. He’s just gone enough, just fucked enough that the room does a short spin when he closes his eyes and he’s not sure if it’s from the booze or Jared’s hand down his pants or both.

Jen’s thinking both.

The wall is hard against his back and Jared tastes like beer and smoke. He kisses Jen roughly, runs his hands down Jen’s chest, under the waistband of his jeans and closes his fist around Jen’s cock.

“ _Fuckfuckfuck_ ,” Jen hisses because it’s the only thing he can remember how to say. He breathes out hard through his nose. Slams his head back, and when Jared’s fingers squeeze and curve, he slaps the wall and comes over his best friend’s hand.

“Jesus, Jen,” Jared says, but it comes out slow and thick. Sounds more like _Gin_ than Jen. His voice is more Texas than Jen’s ever heard, but maybe that makes sense because Jared’s never had his tongue in Jen’s mouth or his hand around Jen’s dick, either.

“Move,” Jen says, and pushes Jared back. He grabs a fist of silky hair and kisses him, rough and necessary. Jared’s hands run over Jen’s back and sides and when Jen pushes, Jared just _goes._ Back against the wall, breathing prayers and curses against Jen’s lips.

Jen cups Jared right there, grinds his palm against the soft denim of his jeans, and Jared bucks and shakes and comes with his lips touching Jen’s throat.

They stand there, breathing hard, and Jen realizes he’s still wearing his jacket and the keys are still in the door. Jared’s dogs are snoring softly in the corner of the room. Jen thinks: _Holy shit_ and Jared says “God _damn_ ” and they back away from each other, smiling awkwardly.

“So, uh.” Jen runs a hand over the back of his neck. “I’ll stay on the couch, all right?”

Jared nods quickly. “Yeah. I’ll get you a pair of sweats.” He bolts from the room and Jen thinks: _This is fine. We can do this._

And it turns out they can. He falls asleep on the couch and when he wakes up to Sadie sitting on his legs and Jared sprawled on the floor watching cartoons and eating cereal from the box, he just buries his face in the cushions and smiles.

*

Every Monday they meet Mike and Tom for beers at the bar. Sometimes they eat; most times they just drink. They’ve been doing it for months, and by this time Mike’s even stopped hitting on all the waitresses. It was getting embarrassing for all of them to have to keep seeing the same three girls shoot him down every week.

There’s a hockey game on tonight, and instead of getting a table, they’re sitting at the bar. Jared’s on Jen’s left and Tommy’s on his right. He and Jared are splitting a plate of wings. Mike’s throwing popcorn at them over Tommy’s head and Jen thinks: _This. This right here is a good night_ as Jared’s leg presses against his just a little too close, a little too long.

He turns his head and finds Jared watching him. His lips are parted on a breath and his cheeks are flushed bright pink. Jen licks his lips slowly.

When Jared’s eyes drop to his mouth, Jen gets the check.

*

Sometimes Friday rolls into Saturday rolls into Sunday. They’ll spend the whole weekend inside, watching TV or running lines. Jared will bring the dogs over and Jen has dog bowls and food for them just for weekends like this.

They’ll stay in bed too long in the morning as the room brightens with sunlight. Everything blurs together in Jen’s head until there’s nothing but skin and sweat.

He loses track of the days. Kisses Jared’s mouth, slides his leg between Jared’s and yanks until he’s flat on his back, Jared laughing down at him.

“What do you want?” Jared asks.

Jen skates his palm over Jared’s back. His skin is warm and soft and Jen curves his fingers around Jared’s waist and pulls him down closer. “This,” he tells him. “Now.”

His heel slips down the sheets when Jared presses inside him. Jen leans his head back, stares at the ceiling and tries to think of something – anything – to keep him from coming just from the feel of Jared’s skin against his. From the way his name sounds on Jared’s lips, breathless and broken.

“God,” Jen gasps, pushing up, feeling Jared slide deeper. “ _Harder_.” Jared’s fingers curl against his skin, digging into his shoulders, his back. Hair falls across his forehead and Jen touches his mouth to Jared’s skin.

Stubble darkens Jared’s chin and cheeks. Jen kisses his throat and thinks: _Sunday. It’s probably Sunday._

*

Thursday during lunch is the standing hockey game. Come rain or snow or sleet or even the occasional sunny day, they’ll finish shooting, change clothes, and meet up on the street.

Jared’s all long arms and legs, and he’s about as graceful as a two-ton monkey. What he lacks in talent, he makes up for in enthusiasm though, and he and Jen play as partners. They haven’t lost a game yet.

Today’s a rainy day. They’re playing against Pete and Mark and Jen’s had it in for Pete since he’d snuck into Jen’s trailer and glued all his cabinets shut a week ago.

Pete runs up behind them and slaps the ball out in front, veering to the left and heading back away. Jen bangs his stick on the ground. “Mother _fucker_.” He turns his head and spits on the ground.

Jared comes up next to him on the other side and says “You take Mark and I’ve got Pete.” Jen starts to say no, fuck that, Pete's mine, but Jared’s already running off, sticking his big foot out and somehow managing to slap the ball away. Pete curses and Jared just laughs. He calls out “I got it, Jen. Here.” Jared makes the perfect pass and Jen scores and it’s one more win in their column and two more pissed off co-workers against them.

Jen’s sweaty and gross. He needs another shower, a new set of clothes. Jared comes up and slings an arm around his shoulders and he’s not faring much better. “Undefeated, _bitches_ ,” Jared calls out, and Jen sees Mark give them the finger as he walks away.

“Eh. Fuck them,” Jared says. He laughs again and drops his arm. “Come on,” he says, grabbing the front of Jen’s shirt and pulling.

“What?”

Jared’s smile twists into something more and he leans close as he says “We still got ten minutes left and I ain’t planning on wasting ‘em.”

*

Every Sunday night Jared takes the dogs for a run after dinner. He says it’s his only real quiet time; his only time to be by himself and think shit through if he needs, and Jen understands that. Hell. He uses Sunday nights for that too.

So when the doorbell rings and Jen hears dogs barking outside his front door, he cant figure out what’s going on until he opens it and finds Jared dripping wet on his doorstep.

“Dude. What the hell?”

“I was running and it started raining,” Jared explains, as if Jen couldn’t look past him and see the thick clouds hanging in the sky. The air smells wet and cold. Jen pushes the door open and the dogs run in, tracking mud and rainwater all over his floor.

“Hey! Get back here,” Jared shouts. The dogs ignore him and stand in front of the kitchen cabinet where Jen keeps their food and bowls, wagging their tails and barking.

“Leave them,” Jen says. “They’re fine.”

Jared shrugs, pulls the door closed behind him. Jen gets the dogs settled and, when he gets back to the living room, Jared’s still standing there, dripping in his hallway.

“Come ‘ere,” Jen says quietly.

He kisses Jared’s mouth. Tastes the rain on his skin and twists wet strands of hair around his fingers. Jared opens up. He wraps his arms tightly around Jen’s back and kisses him deep and hungry.

Jared’s skin is damp and cold but, when his lips press against Jen’s mouth, he’s never felt warmer.

Jen runs his hands down Jared’s back, under the hem of his wet shirt until he’s touching smooth, warm skin, and realizes that he’s never asked Jared for anything, but Jared gives it all to him anyway.

*

Jen remembers the first time he looked at Jared and thought _we_.

They’d just finished shooting for the day. Eric was going over their schedule for the next morning and Jen wasn’t really paying attention. Jared was getting all the details anyway, and Jen was busy watching Rick and what he was doing to the car on the other side of the set. Wiring it for something, but Jen couldn’t tell what, and he didn’t think he’d heard anything mentioned—

“Jen. You listening?”

He shook his head and turned to find Eric and Jared both watching him. Eric was rolling his eyes; Jared was giving him a small smile.

Jen said “What?”

Jared laughed sharply. Just leaned his head back and laughed out loud, his smile wide and bright. He curved a warm arm around Jen’s shoulders and said “I was telling Eric that we’re going out tonight but we’d make sure to get home early so we can make it here at the asscrack of dawn tomorrow, all right? I figured we’d come in together,” Jared added, and Jensen caught his eye and smiled.

“Yeah,” he said. He pursed his lips and nodded seriously at Eric. “We’ll do that.”

Jared left his arm there even after Eric walked away. He turned his head and smiled again. When he said “We going, Jen?” all Jen could do was nod and follow.

“Yeah,” he said. “We should go.”

He thinks it was a Tuesday.

 

 

-end-


End file.
